Johnny Dazzler
Jonathan Dazzler, is the Captain of the SASP. He is the son of Slappy McGaffey and the biological father of Brayben Dazzler and Jeffrey Connors. Biography Johnny Dazzler had resigned from the LSPD but as of 12/28/17 he is back on the force. Welcome back Officer Dazzler! The Incident | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} On the night of January 16th, 2018. Dazzler responded to a report of shots fired in the area of Grove Street and Davis, when he responded he was immediately fired at and he called out on the radio that he was taking shots, while other officers were enroute, he called out on the radio again that he was under heavy fire. Other officers were still enroute and before they got there a 10-13 alert was put out by Officer Dazzler and when other officers arrived on scene, Dazzler was down, unresponsive, no pulse. Officers performed CPR before transporting Dazzler to Crusade Medical Center. From the doctors: Patient came in with multiple 9mm gunshot wounds across his arms and legs, through and through high velocity 45 caliber gunshot wounds to the chest and lower abdomen. Patient has lost a lot of blood and had no pulse and was unresponsive, not breathing. Time of death was 0335 1/17/2018. A moment after time of death was declared, patient had a loud flatulent expulsion and was reported with a pulse. Patient underwent surgery to remove multiple bullets from his abdomen, but before he was put under, patient was reported mumbling the name "Gunnar" over and over and "Ronnie" once. Patient was cleared from the ICU and transferred to the Mount Zonah medical center to be seen overnight, stable and conscious. Officer Dazzler is alive and well. After Dazzler was transported to Mount Zonah Medical Center, Chief Mason came to visit him which then Dazzler broke out of the hospital. Another Incident On the night of January 24th, Dazzler responded to a Hostage situation/Robbery at the Yellow Jack, on the scene of the robbery there was a tanker truck which the suspect shot at, downing 2 officers, after that, Dazzler got into SWAT gear and exchanged shots with the suspect before he was downed. When medics arrived Dazzler had a weak pulse. Oxygen was administered and Dazzler was able to breathe, but as soon as he was put in the back of the Ambulance he fell unconscious and his pulse got even weaker, Dazzler was transported to Pillbox to stabilize him and he was immediately rushed into the ICU. As of January 25th, Dazzler is still in the ICU at Pillbox medical With a 5% chance of survival. As of 0004 hours on January 28th 2018, Dazzler is out of the ICU and back on duty, welcome back Dazzler! The Promotion On January 30th, Dazzler was pulled into the Chiefs office and was told there was many complaints about him and he needed to do better, then the Chief said “2 stripes just isn't your fit right now, I think that 3 stripes might set better on you. Congratulations sergeant, get Jebaited motherfucker” and he was promoted to Sergeant right there. As of February 27th, the LSPD and BCSO have been defunded. As a result, all law enforcement will be handled by the new San Andreas State Troopers, comprised of all former LSPD and BCSO LEOs. Dazzler is Captain of the SASPCategory:Civilian Category:Characters Category:Police